Todo Por Una APUESTA
by serenity-princess
Summary: [segundo capitulo] [no estoy muerta estoy vivita y por fin actualice XD creo que quiere llover XD T0T perdon]Sakura Kinomoto una chica engreida y rica , Shaoran li un chico callado ,frio pero pobre podra el amor sugir solo por una apuesta mala para los su
1. Escalas sociales: La realeza y El campes

**Aclaraciones: Sakura cards captor no pertenece y propiedad de las chicas del clamp claro que si por mi fuera les quitaría a Shaoran Li porque el es mío pero bueno mientras tramo un plan para robarlo ejem... **

**Bueno esta historia la hice un momento de fastidio y de repente se me vino a la mente así que u.u tengan compasión de mi n.n plisssss dejem review ya sea para malo bueno horrible o lo que sea acepto todo tipo de criticas eso si nada de mandar virus porque ya e suficiente con los que tengo **

**Me despido**

**Serenity**

**Capitulo 1**

**Escalas sociales: La realeza y El campesino**

La historia comienza en la secundaria de tomoeda, un lugar donde los jóvenes suelen ir la mayoría por obligación, otros por aprender quien sabe todo tipo de gente se encuentra, esta secundaria en particular es una de las mas caras de todo Japón, solo aquellos alumnos privilegiados como son los hijos de los ricos y alguno que otro becado por sus estudios viene a estudiar aquí.

La secundaria tomeda estaba dividida por decirlo de algún modo en escalas sociales si como lo escuchan escalas sociales veamos los mas importantes LA REALEZA: los hijos de los ricos mas ricos de todo el país y por demás los mas populares tanto aquí como en cualquier sitio entre eso tenemos a las dos jóvenes según los del sexo masculino Sakura Kinomoto y tomoyo daidoji dos chicas engreídas, ambiciosas, petulantes, muy hermosas según dicen y grandes amigas entre ellas claro esta, pero según el sexo femenino cosa que a mi no me consta tenemos a akira tomoichy y Alex Ayura el primero novio de la chica mas guapa Sakura Kinomoto y el segundo un chico algo serio pero muy sencillo y diferente a sus amigos

luego de la realeza nos siguen LOS NOBLES: los chicos y chicas muy ricos pero no tan agraciados físicamente como la realeza además que no son tan ricos como los primeros en este grupo entre mi mejor amigo claro que el es muy rico pero bueno es demasiado inteligente para entrar en la realeza gente sin cerebro a mi parecer.

si continuamos con la cadena tenemos a LOS CORTESANOS : chicos amigos de los nobles ricos e inteligente con un promedio algo alto pero no populares es decir pasan algo desapercibido si no conocen a los nobles.

Por últimos tenemos a LOS CAMPESINOS aquellos chicos que son becados por su inteligencia y aunque pueden ser guapos son despreciado por el único hecho de no pertenecer a familia rica y pues no son apreciados por la realeza ni los nobles aunque algunos cortesanos si hablan con ellos que cosas no yo estoy dentro de esta categoría becado.

Y así empieza mi historia un lugar donde lo mas importante en todo momento es el dinero los sentimientos no cuentan nada y la gente es frívola, un chico tenia todo eso en su mente su mirada fría y desinteresada veía fijamente a lo que muy pronto seria su lugar de estudio ciertamente para el era todo nuevo y lo poco que sabia se debía su amigo del alma que le contó ciertas cosas de las cuales debería estar preparado.

_- oye me estas escuchando_- un chico de lentes cabellos negros con tonalidades azules y ojos de un azul intensa le hablaba a su amigo quien por lo visto esta sumergido en sus pensamientos – que _voy a hacer contigo amigo será que me puedes prestar atención_ – hablaba el chico pero como por lo visto no le prestaba atención decidió tomar una medida drástica estoy seguro que me va a matar pero bueno que puedo hacer XD pensaba con cara de malicia – **SHA-O-RAN** – grito a todo pulmón su amigo haciendo que cierto chico de cabellos achocolatados y mirada ámbar lo observara con la mirada mas fría que tenia y es que el polo norte era mas caliente que su mirada

_se puede saber con que derecho tu me gritas HIRAGUIZAWA _– dijo molesto el chico ambarino que esta hace poco estaba en su reflexión

_- pero amigo no seas tan amargado y dime E-RI-OL no hiraguizawa amiguito de mi alma_ – decía el chico de lentes mientras tomaba la mejilla de su amigo y se las pellizcaba como una abuela a su nieto

_- eriol cuento una para que sueltes porque si no vas a empezar el día con un ojo morado y quien sabe que otra cosa_ –dijo fríamente el ambarino .

_ves a si me gusta que me digas por mi nombre_ – decía el chico sin prestarle atención a las amenaza de su amigo ciertamente el sabia que el nunca seria capaz de hacer y ni de cumplir ninguna de sus amenazas.

tranquilo Shaoran el es tu amigo no le puedes hacer nada pensaba irritado el ambarino mientras su amigo tenia una risita idiota como el la llamaba pero ganas no me faltan

RING RING RING (este el timbre de el comienzo de clases XD )

_empieza a caminar pues Eriol que se nos hace tarde_ – reprendió Shaoran al ver a su amigo que no se movía y tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – _y se puede saber que tanto miras _– pregunto Shaoran al ver la cara de menzo que ponía su amigo

_pues mira amigo mío a ya viene la realeza_ – le dijo haciendo que Shaoran volteara su mirada hacia donde su amigo le indicaba con la vista – _pero que es lo que ..._ – se quedo mudo delante de el a unos cuantos pasos estaban bajando del carro de chicas la primera era una chica alta cabello castaño algo rizados en las puntas y que con el sol se notaban mechones dorados su cabello iba suelto llevaba unos lentes de sol que hacían cubrir sus hermosos ojos tenia puesto el uniforme de la secundaria que consistía en una camisa blanca con corbata de color negra al igual que una chaqueta del mismo color que la corbata y una falda tableada de un color gris casi negro al igual que sus zapatos y después de ella salió una chica igual de hermosa que la primera algo mas baja eso si y se veía algo mas delicada su piel era mucho mas clara que su amiga tenia el cabello recogido con una coleta que le hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos amatistas y llevaba el mismo uniforme que su amiga pero algo había diferente la chica llevaba un su cuello una cadena con un pequeño dije muy hermoso pero sencillo.

_oye Tomoyo se puede saber que tanto miras - _pregunto la chica de cabellos castaños, pues la chica apenas se bajo de la limosina y fijo su mirada en cierto chico de lentes **(NA: Adivinen quien es XD soy muy obvia)**

_ehhh no nada Sakura solo que no nada mejor olvídalo_ – dijo Tomoyo apartando la vista de donde se encontraba los dos chicos.

_oh vamos Tomoyo asea crees que me vas a engañar osea hello soy tu amiga de la infancia_ – dijo Sakura con cara de "no me puedes engañar pero ahora lo averiguare" **(NA: una simple expresión puede decir todo eso? XD pero como yo soy la escritora soy adivina ijijjijiji)**

_Ya Saku mejor entremos que el timbre acaba de sonar_ – decía Tomoyo para cambiar el tema hay amiga si te cuento te caes para tras

tienes razón no queremos que el profe se moleste – dijo Sakura mientras jalaba a su amiga hacia el salón de clases

: en el aula M-21 :

hola Tomoyo – decía un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules mientras abrazaba a su amiga – hola Sakurita- mientras iba tambien a abrazar a su otra amiga

hola Alex –decía Tomoyo viendo como su amigo estaba de lo mas feliz – veo que hoy amaneciste de mejor humor

ohh pero si siempre ando alegre – decía con una sonrisita

si como no Alex si eres un amargado de lo ultimo – dijo entre risas Sakura pues ciertamente era raro ver a su amigo feliz de la vida

OYE no seas mala – decía con cascaditas en los ojos

ah ahora yo soy la mala – decía con un falso enojo Sakura

pues si tu no me quieres – decía mientras seguía con sus pucheros – verdad que tu si me quieres Tomoyo – decía con una carita esperanzada

pero claro que si – decía Tomoyo sin aguantar de reírse – jajajajaja en verdad donde jajajaja se metió mi amigo jajajaja Alex jajajaja lo clonaron jajajajajaja

jajajjajaja su clonaron a Alex jajaja pero me gusta mas este – decía Sakura – no están gruñón – dijo con una sonrisita

las dos son un caso pero les voy a contar lo que pasa es que mi hermana se va a casar – dijo Alex

ah pues Alex tu no odias a tu hermana – pregunto Sakura y Tomoyo asintió

pues por eso se ira de la casa y no me calare mas jajaja – dijo triunfante Alex

pues me alegro por ti – dijo Tomoyo

igual... – pero no pudo continuar porque alguien le dio un beso

buenos días amor – dijo un hico de cabellos negros y ojos color ámbar **(na: no tan bellos como los de mi shaorancito)**

buenos días akira – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

buenos días Tomoyo , Alex – dijo akira con una sonrisita

oye cariño deja de andar besándome cuando te provoque –dijo Sakura fingiendo que le molestaba- no ves que haces que me sonroje- dijo irónicamente

ohh entonces no te beso mas – dijo akira riéndose y dándole otro beso en los labios

tan amor me empalaga mejor déjenlo para después – dijo Alex con una mueca de asco

tu lo que tienes es envidia amigo – dijo akira besando de nuevo a su novia

ejem jóvenes por favor dejen eso para después y se sientan – dijo el profesor que estaba detrás de los chicos pues ellos estaban en la puerta

si profesor disculpe- dijo con una sonrisita Sakura y jalo a su novio para que se sentara – joven Hiraguizawa por favor siéntese que yo presentare a su compañero

si profesor- dijo Eriol que venia junto al profesor acompañando a su amigo el se sentaba detrás de Tomoyo junto a una chica llamada Rika Sasaki una chica de cabellos castaños casi rojos y ojos marrones perteneciente a la clase noble

buenos días Rika –saludo Eriol mientras se sentaba en su silla

oh buenos días Eriol – respondió ella con una sonrisa

bueno días jóvenes hoy les tengo que informar que tendrán un nuevo compañero de clases – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa – pase por favor – y así paso Shaoran un poco nervioso pues no estaba acostumbrado a la clase de la alta

buenos días mi nombre es Shaoran li – dijo el chico con una mirada fría y muy serio – todos los chicos empezaron a murmurar queriendo saber de donde era si era rico y toda clase de frivolidades

pues veamos donde te podemos sentar – dijo el chico mirando a los lados – ya se joven Tomoichy por favor colóquese donde esta el señor Ayura – dijo el profesor

pero profe porque me quiere cambiar yo estoy bien aquí el nuevo se puede sentar en donde Alex – dijo molesto akira pues el estaba sentado halado de su novia

me esta contestando joven Tomoichy – dijo con una voz amenazante – si lo desea puede ganarse un pase con el director y una detención si me desobedece – dijo mirando a akira una mirada fría

lo siento profesor – y akira se paro de su asiento maldiciendo al profesor y al chico nuevo pero ya me las pagara pensó mientras se sentaba junto a Alex

a joven tomoichy y si quiere saber porque lo cambie es para ver si presta atención a la clase y deja de hablar con la señorita Kinomoto – dijo el profesor – por favor joven Li siéntese donde esta la señorita Kinomoto – le dijo amablemente a Shaoran

ahora el tipo ese se la va a pagar conmigo genial mi primer día y el chico descerebrado popular me va a amargar la existencia - pensaba Shaoran mientras caminaba amargamente y con una mirada congelante así su puesto

hola mucho gusto soy Sakura Kinomoto – dijo Sakura cuando Shaoran se sentó y el profe se puso a dar clase

mucho gusto Kinomoto – dijo sin despegar la vista de la pizarra

cuéntame tus padres te inscribieron aquí – dijo Sakura muy interesada porque cuando vio al chico le llamo la atención

para tu información Kinomoto estoy becado aquí por lo que no soy rico – dijo el mirándola fríamente

ah ok – dijo Sakura con cara de asco lastima no es de los mío pensó Sakura

Shaoran al ver su caerá de asco agrego – pero tranquila que no me interesa conocerte yo no hablo con engreídas y niñitas de papi – dijo el con una voz irritante

Sakura se molesto muchísimo que se creía ese campesino para hablarle así – pues yo no soy ninguna engreída pobretón – dijo ella a la defensiva pues era la primera persona que e atrevía a decirle esas cosas

pues prefiero ser un pobretón a una persona engreída, sin cerebro y odiosa como tu – dijo ya molesto por las palabras de Sakura que se cree esa estúpida pensó

oye no te pases muchachito con la realeza nadie se mete – dijo Sakura

pues yo no veo nadie importante por aquí solo – la miro de arriba abajo – veo a una niña rica

ESTUPIDO –grito Sakura llamando la atención de todo el salo y del profesor

señor Li y señorita Kinomoto me hacen el favor y se salen del salón de clase – dijo muy molesto el profesor – no tolero este comportamiento en mi clase FUERA – les grito el profesor

mientras los dos jóvenes salían todos los alumnos le tenían las miradas clavadas en ellos mientras que los dos jóvenes estaban hundido en sus pensamientos

es un estúpido me las va a pagar como que niñita rica

que estúpida es esa chica la odio como me cae mal de la realeza ja parece mas bien de un manicomio

y así los dos se quedaron parados afuera del salón de clases sin pronunciar palabras.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno ya termine el primer cap ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado espero su comentarios aunque sean malos

Como ven quiero hacer a Saku algo malvada pero no me sale aunque hago el intento jjijijijiji u.u dejen un review ok?

Sayonara

serenity


	2. capitulo 2 I PARTE

Capitulo 2 

**Noticias inesperadas y mas sorpresas aun I parte

* * *

_Rayos esta semana a sido la mas frustrante de toda mi vida no entiendo como tu has podido sobrevivir 2 años en esa secundaria definitivamente eres único_ – hablaba un chico de cabellos alborotados de color achocolatado y mirada ambarina.**

_- te sorprenderías si te dijera que lo hago por una sola razón y muy poderosa déjame agregar_ – hablo un joven de cabellos azulados y de una mirada azul misteriosa

_- y Será que me puedes contar con el esa razón tan importante_ – bufo el chico ambarino

_- déjame pensarlo_ – hablo el oji-azul para luego agregar con una sonrisita – _mejor no _– y empezó a reír sin descaro mientras su amigo le mandaba una mirada asesina si las miradas matanse ya estaría 4 mts bajo tierra pensó el chico

_sabes que **HIRAGUIZAWA **me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus secretitos estúpidos déjame informarte_ – hablo el ambarino molesto y es que su amigo siempre lo dejaba con intrigas para que se muriese de la curiosidad ese maldito loco y sus misterios pensó el chico

_- y volvemos con lo mismo mi querido shaoran dime E-RI-OL para algo te conozco desde que eras un bebecito _– hablo eriol con una risa muy maliciosa

_no me recuerdes que te conozco desde chiquito porque eso me da un dolor de cabeza_ – bufo de nuevo Shaoran

_- pero si yo se que me adoras_ – hablo Eriol sin para de reír – _pero por hoy te dejare tranquilo pues te tengo una magnifica noticia -_

_y se puede saber cual es_ – Shaoran lo miro con cara de "habla de una vez por todas o te mato" **(NA: como hacen para lograr que una sola expresión diga eso 0.0 )**

_pues que mañana me tienes que acompañar al aeropuerto_ – hablo enigmáticamente Eriol

_- y para que vamos a ir_ – hablo fastidiado Shaoran

_-a comprar dos boletos para la próxima semana_– hablo Eriol

_vas a salir de viaje - _pregunto Shaoran curioso

_- no nada que ver es que una personita me llamo y me dijo que si le podía comprar un boleto de vuelta para aca _– hablo misteriosamente Eriol

_me haces el favor Eriol y me dices quien rayos va a venir de una vez por toda_ – hablo Shaoran muy molesto este tipo adora dejarme con la incertidumbre pensó el ambarino

_pues mi primay **MEILING**_– dijo Eriol y al ver la cara de espanto de Shaoran se empezó a reír a carcajadas y llorando pues es que ciertamente la cara de palidez y muerto que puso Shaoran era de admirar

_hay dios me voy a tirar por un acantilado –_ hablo Shaoran me quiero morir esto será una tortura pensó el ambarino

y en ese instante pensaba lo mismo cierta castaña en su auto ultimo modelo mientras se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amiga todavía trataba de asimilar lo que su padre le acaba de informar pero era prácticamente imposible, la castaña no se dio cuenta en que momento llego a la mansión de su amiga Tomoyo solo reacciono por inercia bajando el vidrio de su auto y hablando por el intercomunicador

_abran _– hablo la castaña por inercia

_si buenas que desea –_ habla la voz una voz femenina desde dentro de la casa

_soy Sakura abre de una vez estúpida –_ hablo Sakura en día de hoy estaba muy molesta es que hoy es el peor día pensó la chica y los sirvientes inútiles

_ehh dis-cu-culpe-pe señorita sakura no ..._ – la mujer estaba nerviosa pero no siguió hablando pues un grito se lo impidió

_me vale a rayos tus disculpa mejor abre de una vez quieres para hablar con Tomoyo y que te voten – _hablo muy molesta Sakura

_si señorita –_ la voz del a mujer sonaba triste

y así abrió la puerta de la mansión y mientras la castaña proseguía a entrar **(NA: les comento que la mansión de Tomoyo esta un poquito alejada SC: segura que un poquito NA: bueno mucho de la entrada oK?) **mientras tanto la sirvienta que había hablado momentos antes con la señorita Sakura toco la puerta del cuarto de la señorita de la casa y escucho un _– pase_ – por parte de la dueña de la casa

_señorita Tomoyo, la señorita Sakura esta aquí_ - hablo la serivienta con un tono triste

_- quien rayos te crees para hablarme por mi nombre sirvienta estúpida para ti son la señorita daidoji y la señorita kinomoto , vuelves a cometer otra imprudencia y te me largas de aquí_ .

_- si señorita daidoji discúlpeme es que soy nueva y yo .._ – pero no pudo seguir hablando

_si como sea no me interesa dile a Sakura que suba que la estoy esperando ok? –_ hablo la muchacha mientras tomaba una revista y se sentaba en un sillón a leer – _y te puedes lagar eso si tráeme dentro de un rato dos té entendido_ – dejo de ojear la revista y vio a la sirvienta mientras esta asentía y se retiraba

10 minutos después una chica entro estrepitosamente en su cuarto y Tomoyo solo la vio con una mira extrañada

_- hola saku como ..._ – se quedo callada al ver el humor que tenia su amiga y solo atino a preguntar - _haber Sakura me puedes decir que tanto te molesta_ – pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura mientras la chica estaba para enfrente de ella con los ojos lleno de furia y disgusto.

porque a mi solo a mi me pasan estas cosas pensaba la castaña tirandose en un sillón halado de Tomoyo para luego mirarlo y tratar de hablar pero su voz no quería salir

Tomoyo veía a su amiga pues la chica movía sus labios mas no articulaba palabra alguna - _oh vamos Sakura habla de una vez me tienes preocupada_ – hablo Tomoyo

_to..mo...yo.._ – empezó a hablar pausadamente como si sus palabras fueran una bomba de tiempo – _me acaban de dar la peor noticia de mi vida_ – hablo de nuevo después de un pequeño silencio Tomoyo la veía extrañada

_no me digas que no vas a poder ir al viaje de la secundaria – _hablo preocupada Tomoyo **(NA: ósea hello Sakura viene con una cara muerta y Tomoyo le preocupa el viaje. SC: el dialogo lo escribisteis tu así que mejor cállate NA: oye no seas mala TT mejor sigamos)**

_ehhhh _– Sakura la miro desconcertada para luego agregar – _por dios Tomoyo como se te ocurre decir eso sabes que no me lo perdería por nada_ – hablo una sonrisa para luego volver a poner su cara de susto- _es mucho peor que eso_

_- habla de una vez que me vas a matar de la curiosidad_ – hablo Tomoyo exasperada Sakura me recuerda al alguien que siempre le gusta dejarme a la expectativa

_- ya cálmate tomo pero es todavía no me repongo_ – Sakura suspiro y lo dijo todo rápidamente- _miestupidohermanovaavolverenunasemana_ – termino por decir Sakura

Tomoyo la miro con cara de "que?" y hablo – _Sakura te diré lo que entendí_ – la chica se aclaro la garganta - "_ya cálmate tomo pero es todavía no me repongo" y de hay no entendí mas nada _– finalizo Tomoyo

_pues que_ – hablo en un susurro – _mi estúpido hermano va a volver en una semana_ – dijo pero Tomoyo no entendió ni jota

_- otra vez no te entendí_ – volvió a decir Tomoyo

Sakura la miro con ira en sus ojos – _como rayos quieres que te diga que TOUYA KINOMOTO VA A VOLVER DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA _–grito Sakura para después ver la cara de Tomoyo y de repente sintió una ira bien grande al ver la cara de Tomoyo

Tomoyo no lo podía creer y no aguantaba mas tanta cosa solo porque vuelve Touya pensó la amatista y no aguanto mas así que se empezó a reír con todo gusto llorando y tirandose en su cama sin poder parar de reír

_maldita sea Tomoyo como te puedes reír de mi no sabes que es lo peor que me pudo suceder –_ hablo Sakura con cara de pocos amigos

_ok Sakura no me vuelvo a reír pero por dios porque tu hermano venga no significa nada _– hablo Tomoyo limpiándose las lagrimas

_- eso es lo que tu crees_ – hablo Sakura con ironía agrego – _voy a pasar el mejor año de mi vida con mi hermanito a mi lado_

_- bueno ya saku querida mejor para que se te pase la rabia no vamos al centro comercial y compramos algunas cositas – _hablo Tomoyo muy alegre

Sakura se emociono eso si era bueno al menos no tendría que terminar su día desastrosamente.

**: preparatoria de Tomoeda**

la clase de la M-21 comenzó normalmente alguno de los alumnos estaban conversando tranquilamente otros estaban estudiando pero para una pareja en especial estaban peleando ya nadie se inmutaba con esas peleas desde hace dos semanas que ya estaban acostumbrado raro seria que no lo hicieran.

_- mira tonto cabeza de chorlito sete agradece cambiarte de ese lugar porque hay se va sentar mi novio –_ hablo una castaña mirando despectivamente a su compañero un ambarino que no prestaba la mas mínima atención a lo decía.

_- mira Kinomoto a mi no me interesa donde se va asentar tu estúpido novio pero lo que si es seguro es que aquí no será porque yo estoy sentado –_ hablo finalmente el ambarino

_- eres un idiota –_ refunfuño Sakura dándose la vuelta y mirando por la ventana era increíble como alguien la sacaba de sus casillas y hacia que perdiera el clamor _"_tengo que conseguir una forma de vengarme de el no se como no se cuando pero de que lo haré lo haré pensaba Sakura.

Dios como quisiera cambiarme de lugar pero a Kinomoto no le doy el gusto eso jamás – los pensamientos del ambarino fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un pelinegro cabeza guaca como lo llamaba él

_- Sakura cariño disculpa la tardanza_ – hablo el pelinegro ignorando olímpicamente a Shaoran , el chico coloco sus cosas en el puesto de Shaoran y ya se iba sentar cuando lo vio_ – me haces el favor y esfúmate de mi puesto – _hablo el rubio.

_- Haber Tomoichy como les hago para que tu novia y tu entienda ESTE ES MI PUESTO ok? Así que no me pienso mover de aquí –_ Shaoran ya estaba desesperado tanto por dios ya me estoy cansando contrólate Shaoran respira profundo pensaba el ambarino.

_- el que no entiendes aquí eres tu campesino este es mi lugar porque a mi me da la gana y todo lo que yo quiera se me da a si idiotas como tu lo tengan – _hablo akira haciendo un movimientos con sus manos para que se fuera **(NA: los puestos para las clases dependen del profesor y como en esta clase el prof coloco a saku y a shao juntos pues XD SCS: haber callate mejor sigamos NA: esta bien)**

_- no me da la gana si quieres sacame tu porque yo no me voy a mover –_ declaro shaoran sacando sus libros pero sintio una mano en el hombro y cuando se voltio a ver a tomoichy que levantaba la otra mano y le iba a dar un golpe si no fuera porque otra mano lo detiene

_- haber mi querido amigo estamos en el salon de clase por lo tanto deja de andar haciendo escenitas segundo tu vas a alado mio asi que mejor vamosnos –_ hablo un rubio ojos azules seriamente.

_- ok alex solo porque tu me lo pides pero escuchalo bien campesino no te quiero ni medio metro cerca de mi novia entendido –_ hablo en tono autoritario akira

_- uhmm haber tomoichy vamos a ver si te enseñan matemáticas porque si no te a dado cuenta ella esta al lado mio porque es mi compañera por lo cual sera imposible que me aleja de ella por mas que yo quiera –_ hablo despectivamente shaoran

akira solo le mando una mirada de odio tomo de la mano a su novia y se fueron para otro rincón a hablar mientras llegaba el profesor

_- oye li lamento lo de mi amigo es solo que es muy temperamental asi que disculpalo_ – le dio una pequeña sonrisa y voltio a ver hacia otro lado buscando a alguien encontrándola sentada dos puesto mas atrás _– mi querida Tomoyo que te sucede que estas tan solita ahh ya se te falto yo_ – y haci se fue alejando de shaoran y iva rumbo hacia Tomoyo.

**En otra parte del rincón exactamente donde estaban sakura y akira **

_- en verdad no lo soporto amor algo tenemos que hacer para que ese estupido se arrepienta por tratarme como su igual asea que se cree el –_ hablo indignada sakura abrazada a su novio

_- tranquila mi querida sakura ese li va a sufrir y mucho –_ hablo con una risa lejos de ser amable

_enserio va a sufrir mucho –_ dijo sakura mirando fijamente a su novio y con una sonrisa maquiavélica **(NA: bueno vale no tan maquiavélica pero si mala XD)**

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

**Lo confieso este cap estuvo de lo ultimo pero necesitaba sacarlo para la trama era necesaria aunque inicialmente este es la mitad de un cap pero el otro lo tengo que terminar así aprovecho y publico este pedacito ok?**

**Disculpe por contestar los review pero estoy apuradita y no tengo tiempo y estoy actualizando por obra y gracia del espíritu santo en verdad disculpe las demoras y por tan horrendo capitulo porque no me gusto como me quedo pero como dije es necesario **


End file.
